Infinity Stones
|shorts = |shows = ''Avengers Assemble What If...? |games = Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite |rides = |designer = |inspiration = |alias = |user = Thanos † Hulk Iron Man † |creator = Cosmic Entities |affiliation = |purpose = |location = |success = |powers = Control over the cosmic aspects of the universe |fate = Thanos uses them to destroy themselves to ensure the Snap's consequences irreversible}}The Infinity Stones are six special gems of great power from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Created by the Cosmic Entities, they existed long before time began. The Infinity Gauntlet is a glove with six holes, one on each finger, and the sixth on the back of the hand. The Infinity Stones can shift from their natural form to a gem form. Once shifted into gems, each Infinity Stone goes into one of the holes in the Infinity Gauntlet. This gives the Infinity Gauntlet its power, and thus gives the one who wears it power beyond comparison. The supervillain Thanos seeks their power for absolute control over the universe. The Stones *'Space Stone' - A blue stone with control over space. It was kept in a blue cube called the Tesseract. The Tesseract was taken to a vault on Asgard, after being used to recreate the Frost bridge connecting Asgard to different realms. Odin hid the stone at Norway until World War II where Johann Schmidt took it for power. Loki had the Tesseract, but gave it to Thanos to spare his brother's life. *'Mind Stone' - A yellow stone with control over mind. It was inside a scepter given to Loki by The Other. Loki used the scepter to control Hawkeye, Erik Selvig, and other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The scepter was then used by Dr. Cho to create Vision. The Mind Stone was once on Vision's forehead until his destruction by the hand of Thanos. *'Reality Stone' - A red stone with control over reality and existence. It was initially in a liquid form called Aether and used by Malekith. The Collector previously had the Aether until it was acquired by Thanos. *'Power Stone' - A purple stone with control over energy. It was inside a silver Orb used by the people of Morag to harness its power. The Orb was inside a vault in Xandar prior to the planet's devastation by Thanos. This stone was the first one to be collected by Thanos. It is the most destructive and possibly the most powerful of them all. *'Time Stone' - A green stone with control over time. It was held in the Eye of Agamotto, which allowed the Eye to bend time. The Eye was held in Kamar Taj in Strange's possession until Doctor Strange gave up the stone to Thanos. *'Soul Stone' - An orange stone with control over life and death. It is both the most mysterious and the most dangerous of all the stones. The Soul Stone was found on the planet Vormir guarded by the Stonekeeper and then claimed by Thanos. ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite The Infinity Stones are a major gameplay feature in the Capcom crossover fighting game ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. The Infinity Stones function similarly to the "Groove System" in Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. Players will select one Infinity Stone at the beginning of a match, which will give the player two special power-up abilities. The first special power-up ability is called the "Infinity Surge," and can be activated at any time, akin to the V-Skills from Street Fighter V, which fills the Infinity Stone meter. The second, stronger special ability is called the "Infinity Storm," and can be activated when the player fills their Infinity Stone meter at least half-way, akin to the Ultra Combo Revenge Gauge in Street Fighter IV, giving them a significant boost for a limited time, similar to the X-Factor system from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Game mechanics *'Power Stone': **'Infinity Surge': hits the opponent with an attack that knocks them against the wall, allowing for increased combo potential. This attack also destroys projectiles. **'Infinity Storm': increases damage output ability and combo potential, similar to the X-Factor system from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *'Time Stone': **'Infinity Surge': performs a quick teleport dash that can pass through the opponent; it can also be performed in the air. **'Infinity Storm': increases speed, and grants the ability to perform custom combos, similar to those in the Street Fighter Alpha series and Capcom vs. SNK 2. *'Space Stone': **'Infinity Surge': pulls the opponent closer to the player's character. **'Infinity Storm': traps the opponent in a cube that severely limits their mobility. *'Reality Stone': **'Infinity Surge': releases a homing projectile that tracks the opponent's position. **'Infinity Storm': initiates elemental magic attacks that accompany and augment normal physical attacks. ***Light punch: produces a wind blade that blows the opponent away. ***Light kick: freezes the opponent in a block of ice. ***Heavy punch: produces a fire beam. ***Heavy kick: produces a lightning bolt. *'Mind Stone': **'Infinity Surge': hits the opponent with an attack that renders them dizzy for a few seconds. **'Infinity Storm': continuously regenerates the player's Hyper Combo Gauge to maximum. *'Soul Stone': **'Infinity Surge': Shoots an energy burst that absorbs energy from the opponent into the player's own life bar. **'Infinity Storm': Brings the player's partner character out to aid the point character in attacking the opponent together, akin to the Duo Team Attack feature from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and the Scramble Mode feature from Street Fighter X Tekken. If the partner was knocked out earlier in the match, they will be revived with 20% of their health restored. Trivia *In the comics, the Infinity "Stones" are referred to as the Infinity Gems. **Likewise, they were initially all called the "Soul Gems", until Thanos renamed them into the Infinity Gems. *In the movie, the Space Stone transported Red Skull to the planet Vomir to guard over the Soul Stone. This did not happen with the Space, or any gem in the comics. Gallery Marvel Cinematic Universe Avengers Tesseract2012.png|The Space Stone inside the Tesseract Vision1-AoU.png|Loki's scepter gem, revealed to be the Mind Stone Aether2.png|The Reality Stone in its Aether form Power Stone-Clean.png|The Power Stone EyeofAgamottoEW.png|The Time Stone encased in the Eye of Agamotto Thanos's Glove.jpg|Infinity Gauntlet in Odin's Weapon Vault (actually a fake, since the real one is a left glove) THANOSINFINITYGAUNTLET.jpg|Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet and all Infinity Stones CollectorInfinityStones.png Screenshot 2015-05-27-21-23-48.png Unlock The Infinite Six AOU.png Space Stone AOU.png Reality Stone AOU.png Power Stone AOU.png Mind Stone AOU.png InfinityStones.png Infinity Gauntlet IW.png Infinity Stones IW.png Infinity Stones minus Time Stone origins.png Thanos Infinity Gauntlet fully completed.png Marvel Animated Universe Ultron AA 07.png Iron Man Avengers Assemble 18.png Tumblr nkpsflAYhS1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr nnwaagDr5x1rl14rno10 1280.png Infinity Stones AA.png|The Infinity Stones all together in Avengers Assemble. Mind Stone AA.png|The Mind Stone in Avengers Assemble. Power Stone AA.png|The Power Stone in Avengers Assemble. Reality Stone AA.png|The Reality Stone in Avengers Assemble. Space Stone AA.png|The Space Stone in Avengers Assemble. Time Stone AA.png|The Time Stone in Avengers Assemble. Video Games Infinity gauntlet Disc.png|Infinity Gauntlet Disc from Disney INFINITY 2.0 Category:Infinity Stones Category:Marvel Comics Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:The Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy objects Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Captain America Category:Thor Category:Doctor Strange Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Captain Marvel Category:Those destroyed Category:What If...?